


Menu 5: [How To Train Your Dragon] [Evangelion]

by FanRamen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: Streaming, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Voice Acting, fan ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRamen/pseuds/FanRamen
Summary: Fan Ramen is a podcast where voice actors Ralph Avalon and Lindy Day read your fanfic outloud. Kevin is our head chef cooking up all the sound FX. Our goal is to help get authors more exposure and to keep people excited about writing.





	Menu 5: [How To Train Your Dragon] [Evangelion]

We have a great episode for you today. In "[The Hand Thing](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12481260/1/The-Hand-Thing)", Toothless gets hungry and Hiccup overreacts. Also, Shinji has an altered past in "[Unravel](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11858988/1/Unravel)", a fic that explores a different angle of the Evangelion storyline. Check out the stories to give these authors some love.

Bob Culbertson contributed music in “The Hand Thing”. Check out his music here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYKB6Lag-wg>

[our website](https://www.FanRamen.com). It's dope. Artwork by Melody Phillips.


End file.
